OC ~ Omen
Activity:' Mostly Active ''Name: Omen'' ''Nickname{s}: None yet'' ''Username: Kitta8'' ''Wikia Username: XxKittaxX'' ''Species: Tibetan Wolf, Grey Wolf Mix'' ''Sex: Male'' ''Age: 16 Moons (1 Year, 4 Months)'' ''Birth Date: January 1st'' ''Sexuality: Pansexual'' ''Group/Pack/Clan: Monstrous'' ''Position: Gladiator'' ''Past Inhabitant{s}: None'' ''Past Position{s}: None'' ''Spirit: Panda'' ''Sin: Murder'' ''Theme Song{s}: Gangsta (Nightcore Male Cover)'' '''''Family Tree: Mother:' (Crystal) (F/Deceased/Location Unknown) ''Father: (Thunder) (M/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandmother: ©(Era) (F/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandfather: ©(Xavier) (M/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandmother: (T)(Silk) (F/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Grandfather: (T)(Balto) (M/Deceased/Location Unknown)'' ''Earliest Known Descendant{s}: '' None ''Mate: '' None but has a major crush on SirenBunny03725 ''Former Mate{s}: '' Horizon ~ Killed by Thunder ''Sibling{s}: '' None ''Offspring: '' None ''Nephew{s}: & Niece{s}: '' None ''Height: 3 Feet, 4 Inches (From paws to ear-tips)'' ''Length: 5 Feet, 1 Inch (From nose to tail-tip)'' ''Weight: 150 - 185 Pounds'' ''Pelt: Omen owns a handsome slate grey main coat with light tan-brown highlights. His underbelly, muzzle, and paws are a soft cloud white that are sometimes stained with crimson.'' ''Coat Texture And Length: Omen's coat is thick yet very soft. His pelt length is pretty normal/medium.'' ''Eyes: Omen owns a pair of bright, inquisitive golden eyes that shine like/reflect the sunlight.'' ''Scars: Omen holds scars on his shoulders, ribs, hips, and muzzle from his battles as a rogue.'' ''Voice: Omen's voice is soft and sweet most the time with an Australian accent. When he is in battle, his voice is deep and just as vicious as his snarl and bite.'' ''Extra: Omen is heavily muscular even though he might not let it on that he is muscular.'' ''Cold-Hearted: Omen often seems cold hearted and dark when you first meet him.'' ''Brutal: In spars and in battles Omen is one of the most brutal wolves that you can meet.'' ''Sweet: Omen is a complete teddy bear on the inside.'' ''Caring: Omen always wants to make sure his friends, family, and pack are safe and doing ok.'' ''Outspoken: Omen is never scared to put his opinion or thoughts out into a conversation.'' ''Respectful: Omen holds high respect for anyone in a higher rank or those he trusts.'' ''Goofball: Omen is a complete goofball. He always likes making his pack members smile or laugh.'' '''''Strengths: Omen is muscular helping him be strong to overpower his opponents and prey. Omen is respectful, keeping him out of trouble for disrespecting the pack. Flaws: Omen hides his feelings and memories from the past. Omen is protect of his pack and sometimes crosses the line. Omen isn't afraid to say his opinion, or thoughts causing arguments. Leadership: 3.5''/10'' Strength: 9/10 Speed: 8.5/10 Stamina: 9.5/10 Intelligence: 8/10 Agility: 7/10 Stealth: 6/10 Hunting: 9.5/10 Defense: 7.5/10 Likes: His crush, family, and pack The wind Rain Ferns Swimming Sunrises/Sunsets Dislikes: Insanity People who lie Storms Omen often stares at the stars at night instead of sleeping. He often puts on his happy goofball self as a mask to hide his inner feelings. Omen often makes sure the important members of the pack get food first. Loosing his mate and family. Driving himself insane and turning out like his father. Never being seen the way he likes himself being seen. "Don't ever disrespect or harm my friends or family, or you won't live to take your next breath" Omen was originally named Edge by his parents, but when his parents died he renamed himself Omen to forget about his past. Omen had a mate at a very young age, but Thunder killed her. Omen's father killed Omen's mother and mate. So in turn Omen killed his father for revenge. (Nightmare)Ghostality(Trust Rate: 99.99%) (Siren)Bunny03725(Trust Rate: 99.99%) (If There Is Any Put Them In The Comments And I'll Add Them) OC wolf 2 pup.jpg|Omen as a pup OC wolf 2 novice or adult.jpg|Omen as a rogue novice OC wolf2.jpg|Omen as a gladiator OC wolf 2 Howling.jpg|Omen mourning over his killed mate, Horizon WIP